The Founders Four
by Enchanted21
Summary: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff set out to save the next generation of magic by building a magical school for witches and wizards. Follow them through the struggles, adventures, and heartaches that accompany them through their new found endvour. **story has it all, love, humor, drama, adventure, and more! Rated M for smut & language.**
1. Chapter 1

**The founders story as promised! I am still working on my current story; 'Forget Me Not' but finished the first chapter of this and had to post it!**

 **DISCRIPTION: The founders come together to build Hogwarts, this story will go into detail about the most famous witches and wizards who made the beloved school. Love, angst, and adventure await for them as the embark on this new endovour.**

 **WARNING: Story contains vivid adult sex themes, language and brutal scenes. 18+ ONLY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Just this plot of the story ;)**

 **...ENJOY LOVES... & Be sure to review! **

**Chapter One: Leave the Dark Days Behind Us**

 _991 A.D._

The village was eerily quiet, as it always seemed to be after death took upon the streets. It was early morning, but no one filled the streets or bustled about. The only life to be seen, was the singular lantern that hung in the square, slowly flickering about in the breeze.

The biting wind blew directly through his green robed being, straight to his wiry bones. A chill crept up his back and he wasn't sure if it was due to just the cold from the frigid air or from the former events of the night.

So many sines lie lifeless; unfortunate souls whose blood was without magic. Yet, no matter, they had been put to fire. Not a single one possessed the faintest amounts of magical properties, and if they so had, the square would of been erupted in chaos before the first hot lash of embers coursed over them. There he stood, staring at what had accrued; but not the night before. Their screams still danced in his mind. They hadn't yet removed all of the scorched bodies from the village square. It was purely sickening as the fumes of the decayed filled his nose. With a flick of his wrist he could have cleaned the unsightly mess before him, but only if he too, wanted a chance to feel the fire lick his skin. He was one of the most powerful wizards, but he knew the mob that would descend on him would be too great for a single magical being to take. No, he had a mission and It was too important to jeopardize just for the sake of the horrible setting around him. He would stand in wait, he was the one who would was charged to lead the others, he only waited for one now.

The rain came down easily, it helped with the unholy smell that settled around him. Another shiver ran down his spine. He was a proud man, not easily scared and too cunning for his own good, but he always had been uneasy being out in the open. Colchester was one of the largest villages in Great Britain, seeing as it was one of the first known settlements. Which in turn meant it was to set the course of how to take action on those who seemed to produce magic. He shook his head at the thought, as he pulled his hood more closely around him, concealing most of his defined face.

It was a dark time; it sickened him that those who were sine would lash out from fear of the unknown, to go so far as to burn their own kin. Fear was a weakness that caused lesser men to create hanace acts such as the scene that was set before him.

"Salazar, my friend." A deep voice echoed out as an ample hand came to clamp over his shoulder in a show of commroderance. "My apologies if I kept you waiting." He gave the slightest curve of lip and turned to the broad man that now looked upon him. The friendly man that hovered just slightly taller than him had broad shoulders and soft emerald green eyes, and his long dark brown hair framed his chiseled face with with unruly curls. Unlike Salazar's that was jet black and with not a single hair out of place.

"Nonsense Godric, I trust you made it here without...incident?" He drawled as he looked into the deep green eyes of his childhood friend. He always admired Godric, though he would never let those words pass his lips. Unlike the man that was before him, Salazar kept his emotions hidden. From a very early age it was ingrained in him that feelings were weak; not much had changed his views in the last twenty years, except Godric had seemed to chip a little of his cold heart away. Dissimilar to his friend, Salazar was closed and calculating, as where Godric was warm and open. So different, yet they managed to become each other's best companion.

"Yes yes, though walking through the village was quite unsettling, seeing so many innocents lost."

Salazar scoffed. Inwardly, while he did think it unfortunate, he also knew sines were very much untrustworthy, he found the events before him were shameful, but expected.

"This is why action must be taken my friend." Determination was laced in his voice.

"As I agree, let's get on with it then." The tall man boomed and gave a smile to his heavily cladded companion. Not returning the smile he walked around the corner causing his robes to billow behind him, making it known he was to follow. Turning his head slightly, he knew Godric had come to stand beside him.

"Excellent, shall we?" He spoke in the same somber, silky tone as he motioned in front of them to a solid cobblestone wall that sat between two abandoned homes. He noticed the fixed expression that held the broad man's features. Like he was to be ready to face down a centaur, much less a simple wall. Stepping ahead of him and making sure they were truly alone, he brushed his hand along the cold stone.

"Apertum ostendo." His voice was silvery and firm. He let the strong flux of magic come from his center and flow to his long fingertips. The wall started to drop away at his touch, one by one, revealing a long stretch of covered stone path, only to be lit by flickering candles that never melted away. The hallway seemed endless, but it was just an illusion of magic.

The two men started their decent down the long corridor, the hall was dark and should be entrapped with the cold, but he could feel the heat that radiated around him. Only could be one explanation:

Rowena.

That witch thought of everything, she had always found a special way to get under Salazar's skin, now more than ever when the name of their venture would have to be given to her to decide upon. They all had agreed to that, him less than the others, he reluctantly went along with it. He knew he had to pick his battles.

After being in the tunnel for some indiscernible amount of time he finally felt the barrier pass over him. It would only allow those with magic in their blood to travel through to the set destination. Helga had come up with the idea, and he had to admit it was simply brilliant he thought as they both stepped out into the cool Scotland air.

The sun touched their faces, causing sultry sensations to trickle over his skin. The breeze swept through the clearing again, but it was now almost warm. They stood side by side on a large cliff, it was massive in it's over abundant size, which would work nicely for what their plans held. The land swept down in front, leaving them faced with an oversized clearing that held patches of untouched grass and flowers with a large body of water cresting around it to the south. The view left nothing to be desired.

"And here poor Helga and I thought we would have to wait all day."

A commanding, but modulated voice spoke from behind him. He turned to the sound of the pleasant tone to find Rowena Ravenclaw. Only she could sound so pleasant while being a condescending know it all witch. He drank in the sight of her, idly wondering why he took in so much detail when it came to her. She was dressed in a simple but elegant blue gown that tied at her waist, it complimented the curve of her body. She was holding her hands together making the long sloping sleeves hang low in front of her. A very beautiful witch she was. The same witch that always seemed to have abundant knowledge on any matter. Inwardly scoffing at the thought. He respected her, yes. Held pleasantries with her, no. There was little denying her beauty though, she was his age, maybe a year younger. Her black onyx hair hung to her small waist in an intricate braid, along with her eyes that almost matched the shade of her long locks. She had full lips that were an appealing shade of red, which complimented her prominent cheekbones. What really defined her looks was her skin. It was a lovely pale white, like porcelain. His cool grey eyes wandered over to Helga, she had always had a kind face, not as lovely as Rowena, but still held a beauty of her own. She left most of her fiery red hair down to frame her lightly freckled face only to be held back by a simple side braid. Her blue eyes twinkled at him as she nodded at his presence.

"Helga, Rowena. I do apologize, it was I who was late meeting Salazar." Godric stepped around him. Always being dutifully honest. "There was an incident at the village square in Colchester."

"Incident? Oh I do hope everything is alright." Helga's overly sweet voice sounded worried as she gave a concerned look to the pair.

"No, sadly not. I am glad the two of you have been here for the past night. The raids have been getting increasingly worse. No one is safe, magical or otherwise." Godric said with a hint of worry that carried in his voice. Salazar didn't hear it often, and it was never a good sign when he did, considering he was the bravest man he knew, not that he would ever voice that out loud.

He hated idle chatter, they all knew the encompassing dangers that the magical community faced as a whole, how more and more had to go into hiding with their children who did not know how to properly practice without being discovered. It was why they were all here now. The four were the strongest witches and wizards known and he was ready to start what they had discussed in detailed length. It would take time and much magic, but he was determined as ever.

"Instead of just standing about." Intensity danced in his voice. "Why don't we get to work while there is still ample daylight. If we are diligent we can lay the groundwork for the foundation today."

A throaty laugh filled the air, as a large hand came down on his back.

"Always so determined my friend. Though, I do agree. We all wish to put these dark days behind us." He said eagerly, but paused to look at the dark haired witch in front of him. "Just one thing before we start, have you come up with a suitable name Rowena?"

Her gaze held his for a fraction of a second until she moved to look at Godric.

"Yes, I do believe so." She hesitated, but only for a moment, seeming to make sure everyone was at full attention.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

 **A/N: What do you guys think? I have looked and looked and have not been able to find any backstory fanfiction on the founders; so I thought it would be fun to write one! How they went about building the school, what their relationships were with each other, them being professors at the school, and all the adventures and struggles that follow. Soooo let me know what you think so far. Will be updating regularly every two days, but sooner at times. Thanks for reading and please please review, follow, and favorite! ~Enchanted21**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Woven Together

It took exactly two long, drugging years to complete the castle. The four had decided on placing intricate wards and charms around the premise of the school so no non-magical being would be able to detect a school actually resided there. It would look as if the building was in dire state, with enchantments to ward off potential detection and danger. For the most part the four worked together well, but as all things seem to go, there was heated discussions and with a shake of Salazar's head...tricks. Godric thought he was quite clever in enchanting some of the rooms in the dungeons to 'move.' The blasted wizard knew he had claimed the dungeons as his grounds to teach and reside. Salazar was not one to let his emotions control him, so he waited patiently until Godric decided on where he would put his residence inside the so ever big castle. Finally, he decided he would take one of the tallest towers, which meant using most the staircases to climb to his desired location. The cunning wizard had thought of a wonderful plan. Which he waited weeks to inact.

One day as his friend announced he would be retiring to his chambers, he enchanted every stair case to switch at random, it simply would just lead you a different direction. Sure, there was a pattern, but only he knew it. With a sly smile he watched Godric in the shadows as the tall wizard was growing more and more irate. He had yet figured out that the stairs were changing his destination. Salazar had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the barking laughter at bay. Suddenly Godric pivoted and marched his way back down the staircase, only to be moved closer to where he was lurking in the shadows. He could see the deep red of his face, as his anger grew. This time he couldn't contain his throaty chuckle. It had alerted his friend to his presence and he knew he would be getting an earful from the large wizard.

"Salazar! Enough with this trickery." He belowed at him. "Fix these bloody stairs at once!" The cunning wizard raised a merciless eyebrow at him.

"Ah...I'm afraid I cannot my friend, we need to get going as to not be late to our first gathering with Rowena and Helga. We have some very important things to discuss." His face was perfectly smooth as he did not show an ounce of amusement at his trick on his friend. The broad wizard huffed as he went to follow Salazar, knowing he would not win this argument. As soon as he turned to face the opposite direction, leading toward the Great Hall, he let a devious smile tug at his thin lips.

They descended at least 20 of the 142 staircases that resided in the castle. They passed many of the moving portraits which seemed to be following the fuming wizard behind him and chuckling at his amusing show earlier. This only added to Salazar's enjoyment. As they continued to their destination, he felt…content; almost happy. Which was an emotion he hadn't felt in much too long. Which was likely due to the fact that the school was ready to open this fall harvest. They just had minor and some major details to tie up. The knowledge that they would be leading the next generation of magic sent a chill of excitement through him even though the heating charms that clung to the walls of the castle were still securely in place.

As they approached the Great Hall, Salazar could hear a loud commotion, a lot more than what would be expected, they had only hired on a few to fill the positions at Hogwarts. Which was a keeper of keys to oversee the grounds, his name being well known to their kind. Reinhard Bavo, he came from a very long line of wealthy witches and wizards that looked down on anything but money as frivolous and a waste of time. Yet Bavo had chosen to be a man of knowledge, his intellect would shame even the likes of Rowena, he thought with a small smile. He seemed to be a gentle soul and much to cheery of a man if anyone asked Salazar, not that anyone would be so inclined. Then there was Hankerton Humble, and if his name didn't give it away his lack of temper so did. The four had sought to take him on as the caretaker, each one of them knew they wanted to be fully dedicated in the teachings they were bringing to the castle, and not the busy upkeep.

He turned to Godric as another crash came sounding from within, the two exchanged a quizzical look but said nothing. It was most likely coming from one individual. At that, a bellow of deep crackling laughter radiated through the two large doors that hid the hall, Salazar instantly placed the source of the redundant sound. Tado Perrywinkle, a wizard who was as eccentric as his name. The man was always spouting off some perplexing sort of what he only deemed wise wisdom, or twittering on about something that made him erupt with unwanted laughter. Yet Godric fell for his adherent behavior along with his other 'friends' and made him the Headmaster of the school, the main facilitator of Hogwarts.

His assumptions of the wizards were harsh at that. Salazar knew he was quick to draw a conclusion about said witches and wizards, but in truth they needed these positions filled and if the other founders settled on who they were then so be it. As long as the school and its inhabitants were safe from sludge that filled the non-magical world.

Another hum of voices struck through him as he waved the doors open to finally see what all the huff was about.

Not much startled Salazar, not war, famine, or even death, but the sight before him caused the reclusive wizard to stop dead in his tracks. The Great Hall was filled with, what looked to be a 100 little elves bustling about, some were bringing trays of food to the long table that resided in the middle of the room, others were, what looked like to be hurting themselves, and crying they would become better, and most were fawning over Helga who was seated at a the single table, filled with enough food that would happily feed a family for years to come.

"What in the name of yorkshires beard!" Godric's voice echoed through the vast hall, Salazar was taken back to hear how completely vexed the burly wizard seemed to be. It bounced off the walls and made every single living being halt their actions. Salazar's silver eyes met with Rowena's and was gratified at her uncomfortable expression. Yet he saw no confusion or fault held there in her dark eyes, which meant that Miss Hufflepuff was the culprit. How typical, he thought with annoyance.

"Oh! Godric, Salazar, do come hither!" Helga chirped, she looked as if she just unearthed the greatest discovery of mankind.

Salazar stood in place as he moved his gaze upon Godric; who looked like he had just swallowed poison. He wasn't sure weather to step into the unraveling disaster that was around him or just let it unfold as he silently observed. He folded his hands into his robes and decided to wait and see what Godric would say. The sizable wizard opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the much too eager Helga.

"Aren't they just marvelous!" The red haired witch gesutred to the small creatures. "They'll be working in the kitchens." She said matter of factly. Again Salazar was surprised. One, elves were known to be slaves to powerful witches and wizards, they were treated less than dirt that clung to the bottoms of your feet, their work conditions were far less than desirable, but that as just the way it was, he never did give it much thought, how could he? He knew very little of what elves were. The other surprising news was that they now had kitchens, yet he had walked every inch of the castle at least thrice over and he not once had spotted any signs of a kitchen...He knew they weren't recently added, something of that magnitude would of taken at least three of them to create, and the others that now resided at the school had just arrived not hours before their meeting was to commence. He did not like the lack of knowledge that seemed to present itself before him.

"Do prey tell sweet Helga, where that might be?" He let the venom seep into his words, as he spoke evenly with a false sense of calmness. His companions were now unfazed by his sudden hostility when it presented itself, but their new residents paled in slight. Except for the ever so pleasent Headmaster.

Like water; his words rolled off the cheery witch as she continued upon the pair.

"Come, I shall show you. Plus these elves need to get acquainted with the castle as they will be cleaning along with cooking."

He heard Godric let out a non subtle grunt, showing his displeasure. Salazar wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want the elves here, or because Helga took it upon herself to bring them into the castle. He assumed it was the latter. He understood Godric's frustration, he felt it too. They all decided long ago to never make decisions without the consent of the others.

He noticed the elves hadn't moved more than inch since their entrance, each one of them seemed to be tucked into the features of the room. Some stood by the tall round pillars, others seemed to hide behind the sparse furniture that occupied the hall, but none tried to escape or retaliate to Godric's harsh temperament. He now recalled the little creatures being fiercely loyal to their masters, and he suspected that Helga was theirs now. Godric seemed to notice this too as his harsh temperamental features seemed to smooth over his face.

"Indeed; but before that, do tell why you decided to take it upon yourself to bring them here." his temper resolved, but the irritation still held in his voice, though, he sounded less like the unstable man he was moments ago. Taking in the entire room, he noticed Perrywinkle seemed to be much enjoying the scene that was before him, he had an odd twinkle in his eye and a much too friendly expression plastered on his young pale face. His long beard and soft features somehow oddly matched the man's personality. Finally, his attention became fixed on Helga, who now seemed to register her fault, looked nothing but ashamed.

"I realize I did this without the consult of you and the others." She walked closer to Godric, sounding earnest in her words.

"These poor creatures have awful working conditions, and my heart just couldn't stand by and do nothing, we needed the ability to feed the residents of this castle, so Rowena suggested we seek out some, and well, it just all fell into place." She gestured around the room.

"Yes, while the two of you were playing childish tricks, we were bettering this establishment." Rowena said with a pointed look, mostly aiming it at him. Helga weakly smiled at the raven haired witch she called her dearest friend.

So Rowena had a hand in this...peculiar; but of course she would be the one to figure out a solution to the problem.

"I promise, I will consult each one of you in the future." She briefly met Salazar's gaze. He slightly nodded, accepting her apology. Before she settled her deep blue eyes on Godric. He didn't even need to look to know that Godric was in a puddle on the floor from hearing the wholesome witch's speech. There wasn't much Helga could do to anger the brown haired wizard.

"Your heart is much too big for your small frame Helga." With that, Godric had wholeheartedly forgave her. The pleasantries between his two friends were becoming a bit much.

"Alas! Shall we all adjourn to the kitchens now that all has worked on for the better?" Perrywinkle beamed. Ghastly, was Salazar's only thought. How could one always be so bloody serine. It simply was just not natural.

...

The lot of them continued out of the dimly lit hall, down a longer stone corridor of the castle. He noticed he passed the common room Helga had chosen, which confounded him due to the fact that this lead them to a dead end. They rounded the last corner and sure enough, all that occupied the large wall was a tall oversized painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Helga dear, did you become lost?" Godric asked with amusement in his voice. Which she responded by turning and playfully swatted his arm.

"No of course not. This is the entrance to the kitchens." He never was one to be confused, at least he wasn't alone in that aspect. Everyone but Rowena seemed to stall at her words. He would ask if she were feeling ill, though he knew asking it would be foreign to his tongue. So instead he bit the words back and waited for the witch to explain.

Instead she walked so she was standing directly in front of the painting and outstretched her hand. His eyes widened when he saw the pear squirm, laugh, and then transform into a bright green doorknob, allowing the portrait to swing open to reveal a full functional, and quite large kitchen.

"See...you just have to tickle to pear." Her overly sweet voice held no sign of trickery. How much drink would one have to consume to even think such a thing. Before he could respond with a snide with equal parts harsh remark, Perrywinkle burst into a fit of unmanly giggles. With much to his dismay, Godric followed with a throaty chuckle.

"What would posses you to create this!" Godric smiled, letting the amusement settle in his voice. He saw Helga return his grin and lightly shake her head, making her fiery red curls bounce over her shoulders.

"You know how much I love pears."

 **A/N: Sorry for how long it took me to update...It is hard to make sure all the information is right while also adding my twist on things all while trying to portray a 10th century era...I already have the next chapter in mind. I can't wait to get into more details about our lovely founders...and what did you think about our first Headmaster? He is my own creation and I am excited to unravel his mysteries. please let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ~Enchanted21**


End file.
